The Companion Correlation
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Leonard and Penny decide on their Halloween costumes. Leonard figures out what half of a science fiction couple Penny would actually want to be.


**This fic is one hundred percent written because my friend Brit messaged me on Skype and said that she had this dream where Leonard and Penny dressed up as another one of my OTPs for Halloween. So although people that know me might think I came up with this idea, I quote Howard: "yeah, that does sound like me, but no."**

**I don't own anything. Not even the idea. THAT IS SO DEPRESSING.**

* * *

"So Halloween's just a couple weeks away," Leonard said as Penny came back into the bedroom, towel drying her hair. He waited until she stopped snapping at Sheldon that his entire schedule wouldn't be knocked out of whack for her spending an extra minute in front of the mirror, and then continued. "Are you good with us going to the comic book store again?"

"Is Raj getting a TARDIS again?" Penny asked.

"He says yes."

"Then we can go to the comic book store again."

"The TARDIS is the deciding factor?" Leonard asked. "That doesn't sound like you."

"It worked out pretty well for us last year!" Penny said. She leaned in close. "Twice."

"Okay, it's settled then!" Leonard said, sitting down on the bed. "What are we going to do for costumes? I was thinking some sort of science fiction couple."

Penny smiled and sat down next to him. "No."

"Come on, last year you didn't want to either!"

"We did what _you_ wanted last year!" Penny said.

"No, I did what I wanted and you did what you wanted and because everyone we talked to at the comic book store were our friends our costume worked because we're automatically adorable to people that like us."

"How does sexy cop and Albert Einstein _not_ work?" Penny asked.

"I'm just saying," Leonard said, "that I think it'd be cool if we could do Halloween in a real couples' costume this year."

"Okay," Penny said. "Sure. Who did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…what about Han Solo and Princess Leia?"

Penny wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, I feel like everyone does that." Leonard raised his eyebrows. "Every _nerdy_ couple does that," she amended.

"What about…" Penny gestured to her apartment. "I already have a Wonder Woman costume…"

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "From a New Years' Eve party in which Zack was Superman?"

She folded her arms, an amused smirk. "I'm making an effort here, okay?"

"Here's an idea," Leonard said, snapping his fingers. "You'll actually want to us to do this one."

"Oh yeah?" Penny asked. "Who?"

"What about Mal and Inara? From Firefly."

"Firefly…" Penny bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow.

Leonard gave her a moment, and then decided to help. "Nathan Fillion."

It clicked. "Right!" Penny nodded. "Why Mal and Inara?"

Leonard shrugged. "Because it's Firefly."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Leonard."

His words came out in a rush. "Because Firefly's amazing and everyone at the comic book store would get it and if they'd have made out it would have been really hot, and I think when we make out it's really hot."

Penny giggled. "It's so cute when you act like a fanboy. Or a fangirl."

"Come on," Leonard said with a hint of a tease in his voice, "you know you want to dress up like Inara."

"Which one's Inara?" Penny looked slightly embarrassed that she had to ask.

"She was the companion that had a thing for the captain. And vice versa." Leonard pulled a book out from under his bed and opened it, flipped through a few pages, then handed it to Penny. "Her."

"Ooh!" Penny said, tracing her finger along the outline of the woman's dress. "I remember her." She looked at Leonard. "Yes."

He smiled. "Yes what?"

"Yes, we can be them for Halloween."

"So her clothes are pretty enough for you?"

Penny playfully put the book close to Leonard's face. "Have you _seen_ her clothes?"

Leonard pushed the book until it was a comfortable distance from his face. "Yes. I thought it might be a good fit for you."

"I think so!" Penny said. "So when do you want to start getting stuff together? We could go out this afternoon…I already have that dark wig..."

"You're _actually_ excited about this now?" Leonard asked, grinning at her. "I _actually_ found someone you can get excited about? _My nerdy plan worked?_"

She scooted a bit closer, putting an arm around his neck and linking her fingers together against his chest. "Maybe a little bit." She grinned. "And we can make out, and it'll be hot. We'll be the _hottest_ space captain and…" she trailed off. "It's a good thing it isn't a couple of years ago. Howard might think calling me a whore is some sort of compliment."

"Just think about it this way," Leonard said. "Everyone who called Inara a whore got hit, at one point or another."

"Oooh," Penny said, raising her eyebrows mischeviously. "Maybe I should _try_ to get him to-"

"Or we can just not punch anybody and have a fun Halloween," Leonard suggested, putting a hand on hers.

Penny let out an exaggerated sigh. "I keep forgetting L.A. doesn't do Halloween like we do in Nebraska."


End file.
